


20 Facts About Choji Akimichi

by Copperstown



Series: 20 Facts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 facts about Choji Akimichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Facts About Choji Akimichi

**Author's Note:**

> These are not actual facts stated by the manga or the anime. These are facts that fit my headcanon. You may be able to find hints for some of them in the manga or the anime, but this is fanfiction. I made it up.

1\. If Choji were to choose his own death, it would be a meaningful and important one on the battlefield, because ever since his days at the Academy, he has always wanted to do something important.

2\. He admires Shikamaru, and he does so openly.

3\. Choji isn’t the smartest person in the world, and neither is he the most observational one, but he can easily see that Temari and Shikamaru would make a good couple. They’d be a lot like Shikaku and Yoshino, and they’re happily married. The only flaw with Temari and Shikamaru is that they live so far apart.

4\. Choji himself is sort of fond of Ino. He doesn’t know why, when she bosses him around and calls him fat, and whatever other weird, and potentially mean thing she does, but he likes her.

5\. Wearing his feelings on his sleeves is one of Choji’s biggest flaws as a ninja, and it annoys him that he can’t seem to control them. Shikamaru tells him that it’s a character trait that makes him the kind person that he is. Choji knows that it’s a compliment, but he still has to work with this problem, regardless of what Shikamaru says to make him feel better.

6\. Choji is just as wary of Shikamaru’s mother as Shikamaru himself is. Yoshino can be downright scary.

7\. Choji has never been really jealous of anyone. He’s never had any reason to be jealous of someone. He has his own strengths, he has his own friends and family, and why in the world should he be jealous of someone who saves his ass? Or someone who tries to kill him?

8\. He’s not the mean type, so he has never actually been mean to anyone not an enemy, including Naruto. With Naruto, Choji just did like everyone else, and like his parents told him to.

9\. All his life, Choji has been told he was fat, and that he should lose weight. When he was younger, he asked his father if he should, but Choza told him that weight was important for their clan and their Jutsu, so technically, the weight was a good thing. Choji grew up with that view on his weight, and that’s why he gets so angry when people call him fat. He’s fat for a reason, and it’s part of his strength, so people who know him should just leave that particular subject alone.

10\. He knows that the reason why Ino says he should lose weight is simply because she cares about him, and wants the best for him. And she doesn’t think that being fat is the best for him.

11\. He tried playing Shogi with Shikamaru once. He’s not doing that again.

12\. Choji can cook, and he can cook a lot of different food. He can even cook something healthy, and practically fat-free that Ino can eat, and he has done that for her before, because Shikamaru and Ino have come to his house for lunch or dinner several times, and if his parents are out, Choji will cook.

13\. Choji would do many things for food. The few things that he wouldn’t do for food all involve his loyalty and his friends.

14\. After the death of Asuma, Choji saw how upset and completely broken Shikamaru was. And it scared him, because Shikamaru is never broken. And Choji also worried how he would react if Shikaku died on a mission. He’s not just Shikamaru’s mentor, he’s his father. Choji wonders if Shikamaru would actually live past that loss, if it ever came to that point.

15\. Choji won’t promise Shikamaru, or his parents, that he’ll never eat the red pill again, because he’s not sure he can keep that promise. It’s his trump card, and if he has to die in order to defeat his enemy, then so be it.

16\. He’s not easy to scare. He supposes that it’s a good thing as a ninja. But really, he has experienced too many things to be scared easily. He’s not even scared for his life during battles, not even the particularly difficult ones, the kind that he only just survives, and ends up in the hospital for.

17\. He gets creeped out more often than he gets scared, but that may have something to do with the fact that a lot of his enemies (and Shino) either are creepy, or have really creepy techniques.

18\. The first Sasuke retrieval-mission was a complete failure. All of them could have died, two of them were mere inches away from death. Yet, after that fight with Jirobo, that was the first time Choji felt really proud of himself. And he knows that had the mission not been such a failure, Shikamaru would be proud of him as well. Ino is proud of him for that win.

19\. Choji thinks that out of all his friends, Shikamaru is the best candidate for the Hokage position. Not because Shikamaru’s an overly tough ninja, that can save the village almost by himself if it’s attacked, but because he’s smart and tactical enough for it. The Hokage spends most of his or her time behind a desk, or at meetings, not out on missions. Shikamaru would be perfect for that kind of work, and he would be able to make a quick strategy as to how to counterattack an enemy invasion, so in that way, yes, he can save the village on his own.

20\. If Shikamaru isn’t going to be Hokage, then Choji thinks Naruto is the best for the position. Naruto is the strongest among them, and he has a certain wisdom about him that the rest of them don’t have, even if he can be pretty stupid.


End file.
